Blind to the Truth
by shadow of eyes
Summary: The sad truth is Bubbles has gone blind...It not until a young man comes to Townville with his father does she regain hope. (Take place when they are all 16) I do not own Invader Zim or The Powerpuff Girls, if I did, they would have never ended.
1. When Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 1: When Tragedy Strikes**

**BUBBLES**

Mojo is causing trouble again.

Me and my sisters have been stopping his ploys, since we were in kindergarten.

But now that we're in high school, it's getting really old.

As usuall we busted through the ceiling of his volcano lair.

Blossom flew ahead and said, "Not so fast Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo was sitting down in a chair.

He smiled and said, "Just like the flies to fly into the spider's web, you have flown into my trap!"

The dome closed and 3 claws grabbed us.

Buttercup yelled, "Mojo! You done this before, and you know we get out, so why don't give up know before I pound your face in!"

He laughed and pulled out a laser pistol and a remote. He pressed a button on the remote and a glass box came around us.

He laughed and said, "The claw aren't meant to capture you, they're a distraction for my real trap."

The box closed and the claws relesed us.

Buttercup punched the glass and she bounced backwards.

I looked at her fist and said, "Buttercup your bleeding."

She growled and said, "What the heck is this stuff?"

Mojo smiled and said, " It's made of a substances called mirrotuoim, a special element where you can't break out but I send things in. I got some special tech and items from a anomyous doner. I get tech and to kill you and all he want's is the Chemical X from your blood. He doesn't care how fresh it is."

He ready his laser pistol and said, "Any last words?"

Blossom smiled and said, "Well...looks like you didn't count on this."

She nodded at me and I took a step forward.

As Buttercup and Blossom covered their ears, and began to use my Bubble screech.

The mirrotuoim began cracking under my powerful voice and Mojo yelled, "No! I will kill you now!"

He blasted the laser just as the box shattered.

Next thing I knew the world around me went dark.

* * *

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" Blossom yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked around for her.

I said, "Blossom! Where are you? It dark in here!"

Buttercup spoke next, "We're right in front of you."

I heard the curmbling of rubble come from above me.

I felt a hand on me. "Ahhhh! Who is that?"

"It's me and Buttercup. Bubbles can't you see us?"

I turned my head to where her voice was coming from. "Are the lights on?"

Buttercup said, "We busted out the ceiling, the sun is shining in everywhere. Did you get something in your eyes?"

I lifted my hands in front of my face and wiped my eyes. I open them once again and...

I couldn't see them. I couldn't see my own hands!

Tears streamed down my face and I said, "No..."

"I... Can't..."

"I can't see you... "

"I can't see anything..."

I heard my sisters gasp.

I heard Buttercup whisper, "That monkey is going to pay with his goddam life!"

I felt an arm on my back. "Buttercup we have to get her to the Professor. Maybe he can help."

* * *

"Professor! Does she need glasses again or something?"

Buttercup asked. The Professor sighed.

He sat something down on the bed and said, "Bubbles had her eyes blasted with a laser that refracted through mirrotuoim, causing her retina to scar. I don't know if I can fix it."

The girls sighed and I heard a sob from one of the girls although I didn't know which one.

The Professor continued, "But I do have a colluge who is coming to Townsville to work on a project in three months, and will stay for about two months. He's a genius in almost every field of scince, maybe he can help her."

"But for now, she has to learn to live without sight."I heard the footsteps walk down stairs.

With them I felt around for Octie, until I grabbed Professor hand.

I didn't relize he was still in here.

I looked up and said, "Professor, where's Octie?"

I felt him move and placed Octie in my hands.

He petted my head and said, "Bubbles this is going to take some time to get use to, but don't give up. You can overcome this."

I hugged Octie tighter and crawled to head of the bed.

I won't see anything ever again.

The warm tears rolled down my face as stare into the complete darkness that surrounded me.


	2. The City of Townsville

**Chapter 2: The City of Townsville **

**DIB**

"So this Professor Utonium created artificial superhumans?" I asked Dad as we rode in a car down the streets of the unfimiuar city.

He laughed and said, "Yes, he did. They are like daughters to him. Those 3 girls have save this city and the world countless times from gentic monstrosities."

I looked at him and said, "What about the aliens and the magic users?"

He laughed and said, "You and your para science."

Gaz grunted and said, "I don't really care as long as I get some batteries for my game slave 2."

Dad replied, "He has some brillant research and I hope this will bring you out of your insane para-scince, son."

I sighed. Paranormal investigators are real scientist! Even if no one belives me about Zim being and alien. No has freakin' believed me in six years.

I looked out the window of the car and saw a white house with three cirluar windows on the top floor, and a red door.

The car came to a stop and Dad open the doors. He said, "Here we are."

Gaz stepped out and continued to play her game.

I stepped out to see a flash of green and pink light land in front of the house.

The lights dimmed to reveal two of the famous Powerpuff Girls.

The first girl had long red hair with a big red bow tied in the back, light pink eyes.

The other girl had a hair cut simular to Gaz's, only black, and had bright green eyes.

Both wore a black skirt and stiped t-shirt, which the color matched the girls eyes.

The red head appoached my father and said, "Hello Professor Memebrane. Welcome to Townsville."

Dad stared at the two girls and said, "Utoinum created you two? Outstanding!"

The black haired girl said, "There are three of us, but Bubbles is inside."

The girls looked sadden when she said that. What wrong with the third member of their team?

The red door creaked open.

Standing in the doorway was the girl I assumed to be Bubbles. She had long blonde hair that layed in layers, with small locks that covered her eyes. The girl's eyes stood empty and gray, staring into nothing.

"Blossom? Buttercup? Who's here?"

Wait? How can she not reconize my dad? He on every channel sometimes.

The two girls flew up to her and said, "It the Professor's guest. Why don't you come out and say hello?"

She nodded and slowly walked out toward us.

She stopped and said, "Hello, Membrane family, welcome to our home."

My father looked at her and said, "It's very rude to not look at someone when you talk."

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry but, I don't know where you are at."

I gasped relizing what she was saying.

Apparently, Dad hadn't got it yet. "What do you mean you don't know where I'm at. I'm standing right in front of you! I mean..."

"Dad!" I yelled.

He looked at me a bit angry for interupting him.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Dad, she can't see...she's blind."

Dad expression changed drasticly, relizing he had been yelling at a blind girl.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know!"

She let a little smile loose and said, "It's ok, it actually happends a lot."

She turned around and said, "The Professor is waiting for you in the lab. Blossom will show you the way."

The red head flew up and took Dad's hand. I guess that's Blossom.

Bubbles turned to hear the beeps coming from Gaz's game.

She said, "It sounds you like games. My sister, Buttercup, just got the new GS3 consol."

Gaz immediatly threw her Gameslave 2 into the car, grabbed Buttercup and said, "Let play a game."

Which left me alone with Bubbles. I said, "Hello my name is Dib."

She smiled and said, "I'm Bubbles."

She turned around and asked, "Could you guide me to the door?"

I replied, "Yes."

She grabbed my wrist and I began walking to the door.

* * *

"So you been blind for 3 months?" I asked her.

She ran her fingers across the books trying to figure out the letters in brail.

"Yeah, we were fighting Mojo Jojo and he pulled out this strange element called mirrotuoim. He blasted his laser pistol though it and it refracted into my eyes. I past out and when I woke up I was completely blind."

I looked at her and said, "Whoa..."

She nodded and turned her head back to the booklet in front of her.

"B. U. B. B. R. E. N. Thats not the word you spell out? Is it?"

I smiled and said, "No but you were close. The letter R does have the off bump like an L. Just remember the R is on top like a roof and the L is on bottom like lower. Now for the N well..."

I blushed and said, "It's flipped upside down, that was my bad."

I was actually glad she didn't see that.

She laughed and said, "You're really good at this. How do you know how to read brail?"

I smiled and said, "Well when I was little, I had a neighbor who had been blind since she was born. She taught me to read brail so she could give me her books when she moved away. She was the one who got me interested in the paranormal in the first place."

Bubbles looked up and said, "Like ghost, monsters, and aliens?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, she told me never to belive in normal, nothing is ever as it seems."

She laughed. I frowned and said, "And this is the part where you call me crazy right?"

She smiled and said, "No, this is the part where I tell you I've said those exact same words to my sisters. Why would I call you crazy?"

I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Most people don't belive me when I say there are monsters and ghost. They really don't belive me about Zim."

She turned to me and said, "I've fought monsters, aliens, and ghost before. Heck, I have superpowers and most people don't belive that. I do belive you Dib, but I do have one question."

I looked up to her as she asked, "Who is Zim?"

I smiled and said, "He's an alien, pretending to be a human and no one even notices him."

She smiled and said, "Well the old saying runs true, people only see what they want to see." I laughed and said, "Isn't that the truth." I

looked at her and she ran her fingers over the bumps once again.

She smiled and said, "My name. Right?"

I nodded and then relized she couldn't see that, so I said, "Yes, that's right."

She picked up the letter pieces and began to spell out a word.

She smiled and said, "Okay, tell me if this is right."

I placed my hand on the pieces. She used three letters. D. I. B.

She spelled my name? Why?

I said, "You spelled my name. Right?"

She nodded and said, "Hopefully, I can get this before school starts."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I be going with you and your sisters next week. By the way, what teacher will you have?"

She smiled and said, "Her name is Ms. Keen."

I looked at her and said, "What about me any ideas who I will get?"

She laughed and said, "We go to special school, we get one teacher for all our classes. We just switch rooms. More than likely if you were signed up with us you'll be in Ms. Keen's class as well."

I sighed and said, "So it's kind of like how japanese schools work."

She nodded. She ran her hand acrossed the table till she touched a box.

She ran her fingers on it feeling the brail label. She opened it and looked at me.

She smiled and asked, "Do you mind helping me pick the pieces up?"

I nodded and began placing bumps in the box.

Blossom, Dad and a man I assumed to be Professor Utionium walked into the room.

Blossom said, "Okay Bubbles, time for some brail practice reading."

Bubbles smiled and said, "Thanks Blossom but, I already finshed my practice."

Blossom rasied an eyebrow and said, "Alright, then whats this say?"

She pulled out the tiles and spelled out a four letter word.

Bubbles ran her fingers acrossed it and said, "Blossom, you misspelled book."

She looked at the pieces and said, "No, that's how you spell book."

I looked at it and said, "But you put a J at the end instead of a K."

She glared at me and said, "What makes you the expert at brail? Huh?"

Dad stepped up and said, "An old neighbor of ours taught him to read brail to help her move, right Son?"

I nodded and said, "I helped her with her practice and she really getting better."

The Professor walked up to me and said, "Well thank you young man. I'm Professor Utionum, and you are?"

I responded, "Dib. Dib Membrane."

He smiled and said, "Well Dib, feel free to make yourselve at home."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Utonium."

He laughed and said, "Please just call me Professor, everyone does."

Blossom walked over and said, "Sorry Dib, I'm the one who usally knows everything about reading."

I gave a small laugh, smiled, and said, "It's ok. I use to being told I'm wrong."


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

**Chapter 3: More Than Meets The Eye**

**PRINCESS MOREBUCKS**

God, I hate this dam school.

If daddy hadn't cut my spending I would be rid of this place and those lousy good for nothing Powerpuff.

I walked in the classroom and took my seat in the front row.

Nearly every seat in the classroom had been taken except for four. Three of those seats belong to the ever so good, Powerpuff Girls. The fourth belong to a new student, which no one knew who he was, only that it was a guy.

Blossom and Buttercup slowly walked in the door, with out Bubbles trailing behind them.

Did they ditch her?

Finally my chance to be a powerpuff girl!

Well, "Ahem" If I wanted to...Which I don't.

Blossom handed up a note to Ms. Keen. She quickly read the note and covered her mouth in horror.

What the hell did it say? Where they being transferred? Did they have to repeat a class?

God dammit why don't I wait to find out?

Because I'm impatience, that's why.

She looked at Blossom and Buttercup and said, "This quite unfortinate." The nodded sadly and took their seats.

What was unfortinutate? And where the hell is their dumbell of a sister? She should have been here by now.

Ms. Keen stood up and said, "Please come down everyone. I have a importiant announcement."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh please what could be so..."

Ms. Keen interupted me and said, "As you know we have a new student coming in today, but he will be acting as a student and an special aid."

Special aid? Does this mean another wheelchair kid or something? This would be interesting.

I maybe a villain but, I don't mess with disabled people. That's my rule no matter the circumstance.

She turned to the door and said, "You two may come in now."

I looked to the door and heard the click of a stick running across the wooden floors.

A boy came in first. He was tall, pale, had black hair that ran in this weird spike, he wore a blue t-shirt with a blank smiley face on it, and a long black trench coat. He had a pair of glasses that covered his deep hazel eyes.

Oh my god. He is so hot! I can't belive we actually got a hottie in class!

He looked out the door and said, "It's ok Bubbles. There nothing to your way."

Bubbles? Why the hell would that hunk being helping that freak of nature.

She's nothing special in comparison to me.

A tip of a stick hit the door and made a loud clank.

It swung back and forth until...

Oh dear god...

I couldn't belive my own eyes.

There standing before the class was Bubbles.

She wore a pasty blue dress. Her usual pigtalls had been taken down letting her wispy blond hair fall in front of her face. She held a long white stick with bits of red tape on it and a strap that wrapped around her wrist. In her other hand she carried a book with little bumps on it.

But what disturbed me the most was her eyes. Her light blue eyes that was almost always filled with cheer, had turn grey and dull. They seemed so lifeless.

Ms. Keen looked at the class and said, "As you can see, Bubbles had an insident and lost her abilty to see, and has been blind for nearly three months now."

The classroom gasped.

I can't belive it...She's blind.

It doesn't even seem possible after all the fights we had.

My god...

Ms. Keen continued, "This young man is Dib Membrane, son of Professor Membrane, and our new student. Like I said, he with be acting as an aid for Bubbles because he knows how to read brail."

I just could take my eyes away from Bubbles as she stared into complete nothingness.

She really can't see...

It just doesn't settle right with me, I mean she blind!

How the hell does she of all people go blind?!

Bubbles looked up and said in her quite and wispy voice, "It very good to hear from you all again. I know this is a diffcult change, espeacilly for me. I just hope, you can see me for me, not my disability."

Ms. Keen said, "Bubbles you will have the the second to last desk in the front row, Dib will sit in the desk next to you."

Bubbles nodded and said, " I'm sorry but which way to my desk?"

Dib moved her stick in the right direction.

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

She clicked her stick in the direction of the last desk. She slid across until she heard three clicks.

She placed her book on the top of desk and sat down.

She was in the seat right next to me.

This...this is impossible...

My god, I can't even look at her in the same way.

What the hell happend to her?

Ms. Keen turned to Dib and said, "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself Dib?"

He nodded and said in his raspy voice, "Well besides what you already told them, I am very intersted into the paranormal and supernatural."

The class remained quite. They must still be in the state I'm in.

They just found out that one of their life long classmates and local superhero has lost her sight.

Ms. Keen nodded and said, "Go ahead and take your seat."

The boy walked up to the desk and sat down.

* * *

I looked at Robin who was standing in line with me and said, "It's still unbelievable."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. They seem invincable, but when you see Bubbles like that it just boggles the mind."

I looked at the table where, Blossom and Buttercup sat on one side, while Bubbles, Dib, and some other girl with purple hair sat.

I nudged at Robin and asked, "Who's the girl with purple hair?"

She looked at her and said, "That's Gaz Membrane, Dib's little sister. One of the teachers got on to her for playing a video game, and she gave him a glare and said, that she would send him to a nightmare world from no return if he was to ever mess with her GS2."

I looked back a the girl who was contently playing her game.

My eyes drifted back to the girls who were eating in complete silence.

I can't take much more of this.

I stepped out of the line pulled out my phone an call my driver.

Robin looked at me and asked, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her and said, "Out. I can't be here right now."

I walked out of the cafiteria and make my way to the exit.

My driver opened the car door and said, "Were are we going Miss?"

I looked at him and said, "Mojo's lair. I need to talk to him and the rest of the main villains." The driver nodded and said, "As always you will find your supersuit underneath the seat. I will make the calls as we drive."

I nodded and he closed the door.

I quickly pulled out my super suit and put it on.

The gold bullet proof dress, edged into the natural curves of my body.

The long black rocket boots, went up to my knees.

My laser gloves were a little snug, soon I will need to replace them.

For the final touch, I put on my singature crown.

The vehicle stopped and the driver got out of the car.

He opened the door and he said, "The major villains have been notified and shall be arriving momentarily."

I nodded and began to made my way up the steps of Mojo's volcano lair.

* * *

The group of villains sat around the table, talking amongst themselves.

It was quite an impressive turn out on short notice.

There was Mojo (obviously), Him, The Rowdyruff boys, Fuzzy Lumpkin, Sedusa, and Gang Green Gang.

There was one I did not know. He wore a dark hood with holes for his antenna, his hands were cover with black gloves, but I looked closer I noticed he only had three fingers. He remained fairly quite and sat next to Mojo.

I yelled out, "SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!"

They all turned their attention to me.

I nodded and said, "Now down to bussiness. Who was last to fight the Powerpuff girls?"

Ace lifted his hand and said, "We did, last week in fact."

I looked at them and said, "Was Bubbles with them?"

Ace looked at me and said, "No, which is really weird now that I think about it..."

I sighed and said, "Today in class, I found out something completely shocking. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Him smiled and said, "Well then, SPIT IT OUT! We are all waiting for your reply. "

I looked up solemly and said, "Bubbles can't see... Not anymore."

The complete look of shock came from everyone in the room, except Mojo and the hooded stranger. They remained emotionless.

Him said in disbelif, "Well let just see about that."

He waved his claw in the center of the table and a portal appeared.

Him laughed and said, "Let us see and let it be, if we find out the girl can't see."

* * *

An image appeared of Bubbles and Dib walking on the sidewalk.

Bubbles is holding her cane tapping it along the sidewalk.

Dib held his arm in front of her and said, "Lights red."

A bunch of cars zoomed across the street.

She laughed and said, "Well that's helpful, can't they make a talking one instead. I mean how am I suppose to know?"

She waved her hand in front of her face.

Dib smiled and said, "Well, it would help sightless pedestrians."

She smiled and said without looking away, "You mean me?"

He gave a small giggle.

She laughed and said, "I maybe blind, but I still am superstrong, don't forget that. Unless you want me to punch you in the arm."

He waved his hand and said, "No, I know my place."

The light turned green and the two walked off.

* * *

The portal fizzled away and Him stepped back in shock.

The hooded stranger looked at Mojo and said in a weird high pitched voice, "Your plan worked a little to well earth monkey. She was meant to be immobilized for minutes without sight, but it appears to be permanent."

"The Dib-Monster being here too won't help our plans either, he always plotting against me."

The group turned to the two. Mojo smiled and said, "I see you have caught me and my assoicate red handed."

I looked at them and asked, "You two blinded Bubbles?"

They nodded and Mojo said, "I actually did it three months ago after our friend here supplied me with his advanced technology. I'm actually quite suprise they hadn't gone public with it till now."

Him looked at the stranger and asked, "And may I asked who the hell this is? He seems to know something we all don't."

The stranger held a laser pistol up to Him's face and said, "Gladly, just as soon as you get fuck out of my face."

Him backed up and made his way to the other side of the table.

He placed the pistol on the table and took off his hood.

There sitting next to Mojo was a green alien with bright red eyes and nearly as tall as me.

He wore pink clothes and a backpack that looked like a metal ladybug.

He smiled revealing his fanged teeth and said, "I'm Invader Zim of the Irken Empire, and I have an agreement no one here will want to refuse."


	4. Chemicals and Blood

**Chapter 4: Chemicals and Blood**

**INVADER ZIM**

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Zim is it?" The red creature hissed out in his feminine voice.

I smirked and said, "Those humanoids have a rare chemical in their blood. One that my species has been trying to synthesize for millennia."

One of the three teenage boys, looked at me said, "So do we. Why not go after us?"

Mojo replied, "The girls posess pure chemical X in their viens, while yours is deluded."

The woman with moving hair then said, "So you want the chemical X... Why don't you just steal the constrated stuff from Utonium's lab?"

I laughed and said, "It's not exactly that simple, human. The chemical itself is rather powerful on it's own, but never last long. But in their case the chemical bonded to their blood, so..."

The girl who gathered us then said, "You need their blood..."

I nodded and said, "Although the blonde girl will need to have the mirrotuoim extracted from her system before it's of any use."

The pink mosnter looked at me and asked, "Whazza is thats?"

God, I already hate him, he reminds me of the Dib monkey.

I replied, "Mirrotuoim is a powerfull element, that can syphen energy in and out. When Mojo blasted his laser though the element at the girl, the mirrotuoim imprinted into her system, causing her to lose her sight and..."

Mojo looked at them and said, "She can temporalory transfer her abilites on to other people through prolonged skin contact. From our theory anyways."

The green man looked at me and said, "You're saying if some held her hand for a long enough time they can gain her powers?!"

I nodded and said, "For a short time, unless they too were a gentic creation, then the abiltites would become more perament. Her body will lose strenght as she give more of her powers away, but it does replinsh itself. In order for her blood to be properly extracted, she must be at full strenght and be completey free of the mirrotuoim."

I stood up and said, "This is my offer for those of you earthing that are intrested; bring me that girl alive or the other girls two dead. If you do, I'll give you piece of this rock when I coquer it and give you full immuntity from Irken laws."

Mojo looked at the group and said, "All in favor..."

Every hand went up, with the teenage girl slowly raising hers.

I smirked and said, "Excelent, now you will need a way to contact me if you completed the task."

I pulled out my microphone and yelled, "GIR! COME HERE AND BRING THE I.C.D.'S!"

GIR flew in the room, carrying the devices in hand.

He landed in the center of the table and said, "Hi everybody! I made tacos!"

I groaned and said, "The idoit robot... GIR! Hand them out!"

GIR's eye glew red and he handed out the device to everyone.

Mojo steppped up and said, "It a basic communtation device called I.C.D. or Irken Comunacee Decrypter. You make the call in english, but is revieced is in his native langrage."

I looked at my wrist communacater and said, "Irk! I've got to go check the containment fields."

I unfurled my PAK legs and said, "I hope to hear from you soon."

I crawled out the window and into my voot.

I began to fly up to my satellite.

GIR jumped in front of me and said, "Mastah what we doing with those crazy people?"

I laughed and said, "They are fools GIR... Simple as that. They really think I'm going to share this horrible rock with them? As soon as I rule, the armada will come, and I shall finally impress the tallest with my genius!"

GIR laughed and said, "But mastah what about the scary fish? We gotta eat em'!"

I groaned and said, "You will be able to eat the scary fish GIR, but first I must have those females and destroy Dib and his big head. But question is, why is he with the created females?"

GIR giggled, "Dib likes a girl! Dib likes a girl!"

I yelled, "GIR quiet! I'm trying to use my brain!"

I yelled, "Computer! Run analysis on why the Dib human is in this city!"

The computer replied, "Analysis complete. Professor Memebrane is conducting a series of experoments over the next few months, he and his family are currently staying at the Utonioum Household, until further notice."

I nodded and said, "Intresting. Computer run possible entry solutions through the simulator and tell me which one is best after, I finish recharging."

I walked over to my station and let the wires come into me, allowing me to fall into slumber.


	5. Hearing the Wind, Feeling the Sky

**Chapter 5: Hearing the Wind, Feeling the Sky**

**BUBBLES**

"Okay, are you ready for this Bubbles?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

I hear a noise coming from the side.

I leaned my head forward, feeling the wind pass by the back of my neck.

Another noise came from in front of me and I leaned my head to the right.

It kept going on like that for minutes, I didn't get hit once.

Dib laughed and said, "We're done with the tennis balls for now."

I walked toward his voice and said, "You were right, I can feel the breeze sweep by my face. I can hear the wind as it passes me."

I heard footsteps get closer to me and Dib said, "Yeah, I'm suprised you haven't tried it before. You already have superhuman hearing, and along with that, your other sences are trying to make up for yout lost sight."

I smiled and said, "In that case, I wanted to try something."

I held out my hand and said, "Take it."

I felt the smoothness of his hand slide into my own.

It felt warm and soft, such a feeling I never relized with my sight.

I slowly jumped up, letting myself float off the ground and while still holding Dib's hand.

He yelled, "Bubbles! What are you doing?!"

I smiled and said, "You've helped me a lot in the last two weeks, I think you desevre a reward."

We began flying foward through the air letting the wind blow over us.

Dib yelled, "This is increadble! The view is..."

He stopped when he relized I couldn't see what he was looking at.

I contiued to fly forward for a long time just letting the coolness of the night air roll over me.

Dib finally spoke and said, "Hey Bubbles there's a hill up ahead. Why don't we land for a bit?"

I nodded and began to desend apon the ground. Once we landed, I sat down in the cold and soft grass to catch my breath.

That flight really took the breath out of me, I must have flown across the entire city.

Dib gasped and said, "I wish you could see this... It's beautiful..."

I gave a soft smile and said, "Descibe it to me."

He gave a small laugh and said, "To begin with, it nightime and the stars fill up the night sky along with a cresent moon. We're sitting on a grassy green hill that over looks the city, with is lit up in lights like it usually is. Then finally the last thing I see, is a lovely girl with pale blonde hair and a light blue dress, sitting in a patch of grass amoung the flowers."

I smiled and said, "She must be lovely..."

I felt the wind as Dib sat next to me.

I felt the chill of the night air warm a bit as he sat down next to me.

"You know... Back home the air is polluted so much we can't even get fresh air like this. It's places like this, seem almost non-existant to me."

I smiled and said, "I understand that. Before my accident, I would gaze into the stars wanting to fly above the clouds and touch the sky."

Dib gettlely places his hand into mine as we sat there.

I felt my cheek flush up with heat.

Dib cleared his throat and said, "Bubbles... You know... when I was talking about that girl... I was talking about you..."

Although I couldn't see it, I'm sure my face was a shade of red.

I turned my head toward his voice and said, "Really? You think I'm pretty..."

He replied, "Yes. I do. Your beautiful and elegant beyond your years..."

I held up my hand and said, "Let me... feel your face... I want to know how you look..."

I felt his body move as I still held his hand, He then said, "I took off my glasses, so I'm pretty much seeing blurs. Go ahead."

I placed my free hand on his face and began to feel it.

His skin was soft and warm to the touch, his jaw was well defined gentleness in his face.

His hair was soft to the touch.

Finally I touched his lips, sending shivers down my spine.

I pulled my hand away and said, "Dib?"

"Yeah?"

I said in a whisper, "I'm going to touch you once more... Okay?"

He replied, "Alright Bubbles, go ahead."

I pulled both my hands up and touched the sides of his cheeks.

I used my hands to guide me as I pulled in closer to him.

I felt his breath as I got closer until finally... Our lips met.

His sweet, soft lips pressed against mine in the passion, which I've never felt before.

A kiss, simple and pure...

I pulled away, feeling the heat comming from his cheeks.

Oh God... Did I just do that...

He must think I'm a fool...

I gasped and said, "I'm sorry! I got caught in the moment and I..."

He studdered out, "You kissed me... No one ever kissed me before..."

I replied in shock, "Really? This was... your first kiss?"

He took my hand once more and said, "Yes and... It was incredible... You're incredible..."

He leaned in and kissed me this time.

And I kissed back, exchanging the warmth between our lips.

I didn't want it to end.

"What the hell are you doing with our sister?!" I heard Buttercup yell.

Dib and I pulled away, my face still a flush with exicment and passion.

Blossom growled out, "Dib! You're taking adavntage of her! She can't see. She can't..."

I yelled, "ENOUGH!"

My sisters shut up.

I held out my hand and said, "He was descibing the city to me, he was telling me about his life. We got caught in the moment and for once in my life I was enjoying it..."

I felt the warmth of Dib's hand in my own again.

I jumped up and said, "Dib, give me directions and take us home."

We flew off in a second, but by the sound coming behind us, my sisters were close behind us by the sound of their bickering.

Suddenly I felt my head get light.

Dib asked, "Bubbles? Are you alright?"

I couldn't reply.

I felt my self falling like I was losing all my energy.

Dib's hand slipped from mine and we both screamed as we felt down.

In moments someone had caught me.

But what about Dib?!

I yelled, "Dib?! Is he okay?! Is he..."

Blossom replied, "Bubbles... He's flying... Dib is flying..."

I said, "I'm sure of that, but is Buttercup holding his hand or did she..."

Blossom replied, "Buttercup isn't carrying him... He's flying on his own..."

I heard Dib yell, "How the hell is this possible?! I don't have superpowers!"

Buttercup replied, "Well you do now..."

I felt my self grow weaker as we flew home and when we finally landed I felt into the sweet comfort of unconuisosness.


End file.
